Fallen
by Firecracker27
Summary: The Justice League was Earths guardians. Their success was undeniable but when a mission goes awry they suffer a unexpected loss that sends the league in a downward spiral. Lost and confused emotions run high. each member dealing with guilt questioning every decision they made. Maybe then they would get the relief the yearned for. Deceived and broken. Justice was left to do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the JSL

A/N: Hey this idea came to me...This is going to be a very angst filled fic.

Fallen-prologue

If time stood still it would be this day. Everything that had a purpose was now stalled things that were of importance paled. It was if life it's self finally demanded respect but to do that death had to take centre stage. The cycle of life can be a smooth transition but for Bruce...the only cycle he knew was jagged, unforgiving, as lethal as the attacks he delivered on a daily basis. Unlike the first time he experienced death this one was slow acting he could see it frame by frame every time he closed his eyes. It was like a poison coursing slowly in his veins. This time...this time. If he let it flow to his heart... he would not survive.

A hand gently grasped the bronze knocker tapping it gently against the door. When it was answered Alfred gave a empathetic look to the man standing on the landing.

"Mr. Jordan."

Hal mustered up a smile. "Hey Alfred. Sorry I'm late."

"Not at all sir. Times like these I find you can afford to be." The older man answered as he stepped aside to let the pilot in.

Hal removed his coat it had been ages since he actually was at Wayne manor. He patted the butler on the arm before he ventured further. He paused as he entered the vast living room. What took him aback wasn't the size but despite the amount of people in it was dawned in silence. They filled the room like pockets of air in a lake.

Looking about his eyes landed on one of his closest friends. Taking a breath he walked over to the wet bar.

"Hey Barry."

Barry pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at Hal. Blinking he wiped a hand over his face.

"Hal,hey, you made it." he said giving the pilot a hug.

Hal returned the hug before parting. "Yeah. I...took sometime off you know...to help where I can."

Barry nodded stuffing a hand in his front jean pocket. "Yeah more than I can say about myself."

Seeing the guilt in the others eyes Hal quickly addressed his friend."Barry don't blame yourself."

With flash of anger sweeping over his face he glared at Hal. "Really?! Who then? Tell me HAL!"

Hal remained calm as Barry reigned his emotions back in. "Sorry Hal didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it we are all feeling it." Hal said... "C'mon what drink are you having."

"Bourbon."

"Yeah... I'll have that." Hal said preparing himself a drink.

)))))))))

Diana stared out the bay window as the fall leaves fell to the ground. Her warrior spirit was dormant as she thought about what happened the last month. She sighed with a heavy heart when she turned away from the window her gaze landed on the man standing in front of the fireplace his attention on the crackling flame. She approached him stretching a comforting hand out to touch his forearm.

Clark was semi-aware of the touch on his arm but he did not dare remove himself. In fear that if he did reality would sink in and he wasn't quite prepared for that. Diana stepped closer intertwining her arm through his leaning her head on his shoulder.

Silence seemed to be the comforting thing at the moment. Damien sat in the corner his arm draped over a bent knee his stare honed in on the weapon a few feet ahead of him.

"Damien?"

He looked up to see his team mates standing before him. The look of heartbreak in they're faces drove him nuts. He clenched his fists glaring at his friends.

"Leave me alone."he demanded bitterly.

Beast boy looked over at Raven before coming over to sit beside him. "Sorry but...that isn't going to happen."

At that the titans took their spots on the floor and sharing the burden the young vigilante held.

))))))))))))))))))))))

Kara stood at the door wiping the tears that floored down her face her remorse so strong she couldn't bring herself to enter the manor. She let out a shaky breath then broke down once more her sobs wrecking her body.

Kara turned leaning against the pillar the slight breeze brushing her blond hair against her face. She raised her hand run a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kara."

The kryptonian looked up to see Arthur standing in front of her. She stared at him and then in a few quick strides she ran into the open arms held out to her.

"Arthur...I can't...I can't do it." She sob out as she buried her head in his chest.

"I know... he pulled slightly away from her resting his hands on each of her shoulder... "Perhaps we can do it together. We won't go in until you are ready. Ok?"

She nodded before returning to the comforting embrace.

)))))))))))))

Alfred ascended the stairs. Taking a breath he opened the door to the study he walked over to the chair that bruce sat in. He had remained there all night and morning. He had not spoken a word since it happened. Something was sealed in his hand his silence so strong that Alfred had become accustom to Bruce's ways but...never has he seen this level of remorse.

Clearing his throat Alfred spoke.

"Master Wayne...the league has arrived. They have assembled in the living room. When you are ready I will let them know."

"...Thank you Alfred."

Seeing that was the only answer he would receive he turned and exited the study. Bruce grip on the fabric in his hand tightened as he once more went over the events that lead to this day...hoping to see what he had missed...what he could have done to prevent the tragedy that now plagued everyone's hearts...

A/N: This is going to be...heavy content. Interested? Review.

FC27


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the JSL

A/N: Hi guys! next update...

Fallen-1

The punching bag swung back and forth as it received several hard blows. The workout had lasted a good hour and a half. Sweat covered. And panting hard. Dick caught the bag, stopping it mid swing. Walking over to pick up a bar he came over to the ladder a couple feet above him letting out a breath he took the bar firmly in his grasp and jumped up hitting each groove making his way up to the thirteenth spot.

From there he swung then leaped high in the air bringing up his fist to smash the target across from him. He landed on the ground. Turning to find a boy standing a few feet away.

"Working out?" his voice some what nonchalant.

"Very perceptive of you." Dick shot back as he made his way over to his water bottle.

Damien watched as Dick took up a rag and threw it on his shoulder. Tossing the water back down on the ground.

"Something you want kid?"

"You've been in here for the better part of the day. Father sent me over, seems he's worried about you." Damien stated coolly.

Dick scoffed. "Sorry to break it to you but Bruce doesn't show a shred of worry of any kind."

Damien found the remark curious as he walked over to a spare rod. "My grandfather said bitterness is another form of weakness."

Dick looked at the young vigilante. "One to talk." 

"Well it's either bitterness or jealousy. You pick." Damien shot out as he whipped the rod back and forth in front of him in a figure eight motion.

Dick came up to him snatching the weapon from him. "I'm not jealous or bitter so do me a favour and leave me the hell alone."

Damien glared at him. "You may not be any of those things but..."

Dick glared at him. Getting the hint Damien let out a huff. "Fine. I can see you're living up to your name."

Dick watched as Damien left the room finally glad to work in silence once more.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bruce was buried in his work when his sons voice filled the cave. "I checked on his lordship. He wants to be left alone."

Bruce pulled back from the gadget in front of him to look on the monitor across from him. His expression not readable as he watched his former protege continue his physical marathon. Wordlessly he got up from his spot.

As he passed by Damien reached out to grab his fathers arm. "Hey where you going?"

"To talk to him."Bruce answered.

"Good luck with that he isn't in the chatting mood." Damien warned.

"He will talk to me." Bruce said moving to the stair case.

" I just came from there. He's not your biggest fan...I can see why he isn't yours."

That last remark gave a disapproving look from Bruce. "I'll tell Alfred not rush on dinner."

Damien crossed his arms. "What am I going to do in the meantime?"

"Homework." Bruce ended as he ascended the steps out of the bat cave.

Damien lowered his arms. "Yeah right... he glanced over to wear his father was working... Seeing the explosive prototype he gave a sly smile... "Homework it is."

He quickly took the seat spinning around in it. Before he went to examine the device his eyes landed on a more enticing area. a drawer. He slid the chair over to the spot reaching out he pulled it open a flash of disapproval hit him to see it had a coded lock inside.

"Trust issues much father?" he said to himself before he closed it again.

Quickly bored of the idea of snooping he moved to leave the bat cave then stopped as he saw the monitor. Giving a sneaky smile he ran back over to the chair sliding it over to the console. He found the volume and clicked it to a audible tone sitting back to watch the scene in front of him.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bruce swiftly raised his hand to catch the rogue arrow that greeted him at the door. Dick dropped down in front of Bruce.

"It wasn't enough to send your kid down here to check up on me?"

"He needed to stretch his legs." 

"That kid needs to learn respect."

"Damien."

Dick wiped a hand over his forehead. "What?"

"His name is Damien."

Dick shook his head slightly moving over to his bench. "Fine. Damien needs to learn respect."

Bruce watched as Dick unravelled the bandages from his hands and wrists. "Something tells me this isn't about Damien."

"Isn't it?" Dick shot back sarcastically as he tossed the bandages in his bag.

Bruce furrowed his brow. "You're upset."

"Looks like Damien got his perceptive skills from you." Dick said dryly has he got up from the bench to pick up his two metal rods.

Bruce gripped Dick firmly by the arm. Dick didn't move to look at him. "Dick...I know what this day is. Coming from experience it never is easy."

Dick looked at Bruce his irritation subsiding some. "I...can't get rid of it Bruce. The guilt. It's festered so deep inside me it's..."

"Toxic."

Dick pulled away from his mentor running a hand through his damp hair. "I haven't slept in weeks. If I don't keep busy I just..." he let out a sigh looking at the clock on the far wall... "I won't be here for dinner."

"Dick-" Bruce began.

Dick met Bruce's eyes. Then smiled slightly. "I'll give Damien that. He was right."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "What about this time?" 

Dick walked over to gather up his things to put in his bag. Hauling the bag over his shoulder he stopped to clap a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"You are worried. Getting soft old man."

Bruce couldn't hide his surprise at the remark turning as Dick continued out of the room he then stopped in the door way.

"I have a date tonight. I'm sure you'll manage without me just fine. You and your kid." Dick concluded as he rounded the corner.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kara ran her hands down her burgundy vest the black lace tank top was form fitting. The slim cut jeans molded to her body perfectly her out fit completed with a pair of grey suede booties and silver tear drop earrings. She chanced a look at her watch when she saw the man she had been waiting for approach her. She couldn't help but swoon just by the sight of him. Dark blue jeans, soft black colour shoes, deep green long sleeved t-shirt paired with a black jacket.

"Didn't think you'd make it." Kara stated before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry my workout was longer than planned. I figured you wouldn't want me sweaty and all."

Kara smirked. "Speak for yourself but this look is appropriate for such a outing. You hungry?"

"Yeah." Dick answered as he draped a arm around her shoulders as they walked down the street.

As they walked down the street Kara noticed how unusually quiet her date was frowning she stopped.

"Dick is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Dick reassured. "Just a lot on my mind." 

"Is it Batman?"

Dick looked at her. "Why do you think that?"

"I...well Clark has expressed his concern."

"With you and I you mean."

"You did get raised by a very dysfunctional man."

"Kara-" 

Hearing the disapproval in his voice she quickly dropped it. "I don't care. You know how close Clark and Bruce are. I'm happy having you in my arms. Lets eat drink and be merry!" 

Dick couldn't help but smile at her beaming face. He let out a sigh taking her hand in his they resumed down the street.

"Sushi?"

"Perfect." Dick answered enjoying her head resting against his shoulder.

"I had to confess to Arthur I do love the world he comes from but I love his food more." Kara said.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on a wall when that conversation happened." Dick laughed.

"I'll tell you all about it at dinner."

"Sounds-" 

Both vigilante and hero reacted to the sudden change in the atmosphere. The city lights darkened and it was like the scene around them froze in place leaving them on edge and vulnerable.

"Kar-"Dick began but he was cut off harshly as he was suddenly sent flying smashing into a shop window.

"DICK!"

Kara's eyes lit up but she was taken back as someone suddenly appeared beside her. Turning she released her heat vision but it was halted as the hand absorbed her energy and sent it it back at her.

The kryptonians pained scream brought Dick out of his grogginess. Reaching into his coat pocket he bolted toward the silhouette. He once more found himself whipping in the air to greet the ground once more. The last thing he saw was kara's limp body in the arms of her captor before disappearing from his sight.

He reached out a hand but fell short as he lost consciousness. Collapsing completely where he lay.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Damien poked his fork at the mass on his plate. Bruce glanced over at his son. "Food is mean't for eating."

"I know. It just... looks like it could crawl off my plate."

Bruce took a sip of his coffee as Damien took a mouthful of his dessert. After a moment of silence passed Damien set down his fork glancing over at his father.

"So Dicks parents died today huh."

At that Bruce looked at Damien. Putting the pieces together Bruce set his drink down on the table.

"Eavesdropping is a habit you should not get used too."

"No offence father but we do that every time when we are out patrolling."

"Gathering Intel on a mission is different from invading ones privacy." Bruce pointed out.

Damien pushed his plate to the side. "What happened?"

Bruce gave a wary look. "You don't know?"

"Well...Dick isn't exactly my top priority."

"Are you asking out of genuine concern or to ease your curiosity?"

"Curious I guess."

"Then it is up to Dick to tell you."

"Father-"

"Damien it is not my story to tell and refrain yourself from putting yourself in private matters in the future. Understood?"

"Fine. Whatever."

Bruce opened his mouth to speak when an alarm broke throw the room grabbing both vigilantes attention.

Bruce got up from the table to go to a panel on the wall. Placing a hand on it the monitor revealed a distress beckon.

"What is it?" Damien asked as he came forward.

"Suit up... Bruce turned to look at Damien... "Dick needs are help now!"

A/N: Review?


End file.
